Krusty Krab Productions
Background: Krusty Krab Productions (formerly known as Stimpy the Milkman Industries) is the adult production arm of Nickelodeon, known for co-producing shows, such as the original Ren and Stimpy and Rocko's Modern Life, as well as bringing their own personal touch into adult animation at some times. The company was founded in 1992 and is still open to this day. Though it usually produces for Nickelodeon, it also produces for other networks, such as MTV, Comedy Central, and Paramount Network. 1st logo (as Stimpy the Milkman Industries, 1992-1999) Nickname: "That Logo at the End of Ren and Stimpy" Logo: On a light khaki background with a sun and a few clouds, we see Stimpy dressed in milkman garb with his tongue sticking out standing on the ground and has a box of milk next to him. Below him are the words "STIMPY THE MILKMAN INDUSTRIES" (on early S2 episodes, "STIMPY THE MILKMAN") in the same font as the show's ending credits (named Impress), but it's white with the black shadow behind it. Variant: Sometimes, the logo would be animated. This would consist of a walkcycle containing Stimpy, carrying the box of milk, and then he stops to wave at the viewer. FX/SFX: None for the casual variant, but for the variant, the animation, which looks really nice and still holds up today. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show, or in rare cases, a fast rearrangement of "Happy Happy Joy Joy". Availability: Uncommon, as the shows they did during this time period aren't ran that often, at least in the USA. Nevertheless, the logo is still present on home media releases. Scare Factor: None to minimal for both variants. This is a very well remembered logo, especially by fans. 2nd logo (as Krusty Krab Productions, 1999-) Nickname: "My Eyes!", "This Should Prolong the Inevitable" NOTE: Do not look up the video if you are prone to having seizures. Logo: On a constantly color changing background with a TV-esque look, a white version of the Krusty Krab from SpongeBob is shown. Underneath the Krusty Krab are the words "KRUSTY KRAB PRODUCTIONS" in a bulgy font. The logo warps and wobbles throughout the entire length. Underneath, a byline would appear. This would be "A NICKELODEON AND VIACOM COMPANY" from 1999-2019, and "A NICKELODEON AND VIACOMCBS COMPANY" from 2019 onwards. Variant: In the logo's early days, the logo appeared black and white, and there was a different sound. FX/SFX: The entire logo warping and wobbling, as well as the color-changing background, which is good animation... Cheesy Factor: … but is likely to cause seizures. Music/Sounds: In the logo's early days, the sounds of a hammer were used, but as time went, the audio was changed to a loud, robotic moaning sound with the sounds of the aforementioned hammer throughout. Availability: Common. Seen on all shows produced by Krusty Krab from this time on. Scare Factor: Low to high. The seizure-inducing background as well as the grating moaning crash headfirst into the Uncanny Valley, though this was likely intentional. For the early variant, it's minimal to medium, as the black and white visuals are intact here, as well as a calmer sound.